


Maybe I Won't Take My Pants Off Then!

by shockandlock



Series: From the Hopeless Romantics [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Domestic Boyfriends, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Marco visits an unprepared Ace at his apartment. Ace has a secret weapon to distract him from his insecurities about his shitty pullout couch and apartment. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: From the Hopeless Romantics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I typed this all out in one evening. It's just something short and sweet to add to this AU.
> 
> Please consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) or checking out my [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/) if you'd like to see fun little writing updates or support me!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Something Ace loved about Marco was the way that he played with his hair. It was such a comforting gesture, reminding him that they had finally found each other and they would be together for the rest of their lives (at least that’s what Ace hoped). Feeling Marco’s fingers running through his raven locks was one of his favorite things to wake up to.

And wake up he did. His eyes shot open in realization. Marco shouldn’t be here. Ace slept at his own apartment last night. 

Yet Marco was there, smiling down at him. 

“Nooooo…” Ace whined quietly, grabbing a pillow to pull it over his face.

“Good morning, my fire.” Marco’s words were muffled. “May I kiss you hello?”

“No, because you’re damn cheesy.” Still, he didn’t fight it when Marco took the pillow, leaned down, and pressed a kiss on Ace’s forehead. He was about to pull away, but then Ace reached up and pulled him in for a real kiss, humming contentedly.

When their lips parted for a moment, Marco asked amusedly, “I thought you were mad at me.”

“Just kiss me more already, my phoenix.”

“Gross.” Upon hearing Sabo’s voice, Ace remembered that he lived on the shitty pullout couch of their small apartment. “Can you wait until I’m gone before you two start with that?”

Ace scowled and pushed against Marco to sit up. “Leave faster next time then.” Marco placed a hand on his shoulder and calmed him instantly. Ace took a deep breath. “Alright. Whatever. Did you let him in?”

“He forced his way in so he could watch you sleep.”

“Haha. Very funny, Sab.” Ace turned to Marco. “Marco, can you make the bed for me while I change, please?”

“Of course.”

Ace was usually pretty quick to change clothes, but he decided that it was the perfect time to scream internally. He knew that it was unfair that he always went over to Marco’s place, but in his defense, it was way nicer and there was way more space. He completely forgot that he invited Marco here on a rare day off.

“Get it together, Ace,” he muttered to himself. He looked at the outfit he had grabbed from his drawer. “Hm… This could work.”

When Ace exited this bathroom, Sabo had already left for the day. Marco sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee.

“So,” Ace said, trying to act casual, “what do you want to do?”

“Well, we don’t have to stay here the whole day…” Marco trailed off when he laid his eyes on Ace. Maybe it was something to do with the skinny jeans that he was wearing. Ace tried not to smirk when he saw the way Marco’s cheeks turn red.

“I’m happy to just hang out for a bit.” Ace didn’t mention that he agreed to it because of the successful distraction of his tank top and tight skinny jeans. 

Another thing Ace loved about Marco was that they could just be together without any pressure to keep talking. They could just pull some movie or show up while they cuddled on the couch and browsed their phones, occasionally showing each other a funny post. Secretly, Ace hoped that Marco was paying attention to something else instead. 

Marco suddenly paused the movie (which was a documentary about therapy pets). “Ace?”

Ace looked up. He felt warm and fuzzy inside when he saw the way Marco was smiling at him. He couldn’t help smiling back. “Yes?” 

“I’m happy that you trusted me to come here,” Marco admitted. He took Ace’s hand and squeezed it gently. “I’m sorry that we can’t go out on real dates. It’s nice to have a change of pace, even though I know you were hesitant to let me come here. I’m glad I got to wake you up though.”

“I didn’t mean to forget about it. That’s my bad.” Ace rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Just – it’s hard to really be secure about you seeing all… this.” He gestured vaguely around the small apartment, the corners of his mouth turning downward into a frown before he knew it. “You’re rich and famous and you have a fancy apartment. This must be so boring in comparison.”

“My fire, you will always be interesting to me,” Marco reassured. He kissed Ace’s forehead again. “I wouldn’t care if you lived in a small apartment or if you were filthy rich. We were meant to be together and something like that isn’t going to stop me from loving you.”

Ace stared at him, speechless and tomato red. “L-like I said. You’re so damn cheesy. Stop trying to make me blush.”

“Oh?” Marco smirked. “And you don’t have any alternative motives?”

“Hey! My eyes are up here.” 

“You aren’t wearing underwear with those jeans, are you?”

“Mayhaps,” Ace said. He placed a hand on Marco’s chin and raised it so Marco was looking him in the eyes again. “Did my distraction work?”

“Mm hm.” Without saying anything else, Marco kissed him. Ace leaned back to lie down on the couch, pulling Marco atop him. He moaned against Marco’s lips and squirmed in place. Maybe he shouldn’t have worn the tight jeans after all.

They broke away, panting. “We can pull the bed out,” Ace suggested.

“Are you sure?” Marco asked. “We don’t have to.”

“Well, this definitely isn’t the most romantic place to have our first time, but I just want to be with you. Also, these jeans are really tight and I want an excuse to take my pants off.”

Suddenly, Marco let out a loud guffaw that filled the entire room. 

Ace pouted. “Hey!” He shoved Marco off of him, who fell off of the couch while continuing to laugh. “Fine. Maybe I won’t take my pants off then, mister.”

“You’re free to do as you like, my fire.” Marco shrugged, but he was still smirking. “But I’ll say that I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

“Good. Pull out the bed then. I’m going to go find the lube.” 


	2. Impromptu Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay since I felt like it here's another chapter! Aaaaand it's still technically Valentine's Day when I'm posting this so it fits. Also there will be an additional chapter with more explicit stuff probably. 
> 
> Enjoy!

If you asked Ace if it was humiliating to slink back into the living room after discovering that his bottle of lube was, in fact, empty, he probably wouldn’t say anything. On the other hand, the bright blush on his face would probably be enough of an answer. It didn’t help that Marco had already made readied the pullout neatly.

“Er… About that,” Ace said. Marco paused and looked up at him. “I’m actually… well, it was a small bottle, so... I'm out of lube. I promise that there’s still condoms though. Is that weird?”

Marco stared at Ace for a moment that stretched uncomfortably long (in his opinion). For a moment, Ace thought that he was disappointed, until Marco walked over to him and took his hands. “You look worried, my fire.”

“Well, I thought I was ruining the moment.”

“These things happen, Ace, and we weren’t exactly planning to do this now.”

“True…”

“And now we can have a bit more of a moment if you’d like,” Marco suggested. He pulled Ace towards the edge of the bed and they sat down. “We can go to the store and I’ll grab some groceries while you get the lube, then we can cook something for a nice meal before we do this.”

“How can you say that with a straight face?” Ace sighed. “Alright. That actually sounds really nice.” He kissed Marco on the cheek and stood up. “Let me go grab some socks and then we can go. You got your ‘disguise?’’” 

“It’s in the car. Do you want to change your pants first too?”

“Yes, please.”

* * *

Ace’s sweatpants didn’t make him look as good as the skinny jeans, but they were definitely preferable for a quick run to the grocery store. They split up once there. “I’ll grab the groceries and you can grab the lube.” 

Ace’s eye shifted around. They were alone. “You’re really shameless, you know?”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, my fire.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said. “What are you making?”

“It’ll be a surprise,” Marco teased.

Ace was glad that the store was relatively empty, especially the part of the store that he went to. It took him an embarrassingly long time to get there since he ducked into the next aisle whenever he saw an employee nearby. Finally, he quickly grabbed the lube he needed– but his curiosity and impulsiveness led him to grab something else as well. 

Thank god for self-checkout.

* * *

“Where did you learn to make this?” Ace asked, cheeks still stuffed full of the delicious meal in front of him: glazed, bacon-wrapped scallops served over a bed of garlic mashed potatoes.

“I’ve picked a few things up from Thatch over the years,” Marco admitted, pausing to take a bite, ”and well, I did want to learn more so we can eat different meals. I like cooking with you instead of just ordering takeout.”

It was quite a process: helping Marco boil the potatoes, wrapping the scallops in bacon with him, watching as Marco seared the scallops in the pan before asking Ace if he wanted to try it out. The domesticity of it all just made Ace feel all warm and fuzzy inside and honestly, he could have made love to Marco right there if he didn’t intend on finishing every single part of his meal.

Not that he was sure how to bring up the topic now.

Contrary to the popular belief between their family and friends, they hadn’t had sex yet. They had gotten each other off (and yes, maybe Ace sucked Marco off once or twice during breaks), but they hadn’t gone all the way yet. He didn’t feel insecure about it since he wasn’t a virgin in the first place (which he already told Marco about), but it was still annoying to hear the teasing.

So, in a fit of numbed-brain impulsiveness, he just blurted out: “So should I just take my pants off here and now or what?”

Marco, who was holding his fork halfway between his plate and his mouth, stared at Ace with his mouth still open.

“What? Too much?”

And then, Marco burst into laughter once again.

“Hey! Are you gonna keep doing that all night?” Ace protested, waiting for Marco’s laughter to stop (not that he didn’t think it was a wonderfully, pleasant sound).

Marco took a few deep breaths and waved his hand. Finally, he answered once he had fully calmed down. “You’re the one who keeps talking about his pants.”

“Maybe I’ll own up to it and just strip then.”

“As much as I want to fuck you on a table, and I very much want to–“

“Wait. What?”

“–I’d prefer to wait for the main event. Wouldn’t you?” Marco smirked and finally finished the bite he had been meaning to take. “Also, we worked hard on this meal, so let’s enjoy it.”

Ace, whose face was red, muttered something intelligible before continuing to eat. Still, What Marco said hadn’t yet escaped his mind. His thoughts started to run wild into fantasy: Marco would sweep all the plates onto the floor and then he would pick Ace up and lie h im across the table before taking him right then and–

“Ace?”

Ace yelped. He hadn’t realized that Marco had gotten up and was already washing plates in the sink. “Yes?”

“You’re not very subtle, you know,” he said. He put the current dish into the dish drainer to dry before walking over to Ace’s chair. Ace remained still when Marco leaned in, kissing him. He smiled against Marco’s lips, happily kissing him back. “Why don’t you get the bed ready for real this time and I’ll finish up here?”

“Alright, my phoenix. Oh! Maybe I should change back into the skinny jeans. Make it a nice show.”

“Do what you like, my fire. I know you’re still not wearing any underwear anyways.”

“Hey!”

It didn’t take long for Ace to get the pullout couch set nicely. Marco still seemed a bit busy, so he lounged against the pillows in the meanwhile, browsing Twitter on his phone.

“Ace?”

“Hm?” Ace looked up from his phone and once he saw what Marco was holding (besides the lube that he bought) he wished that he could just hide under the bed.

“What’s this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think Ace bought at the store? Guess down in the comments and find out next time whenever that ends up being!
> 
> Reminder to check out my [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/) or follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this has taken so long! I'm not a liar I promise. I just wanted to work on other things instead. Anyways, I feel like I always make these kinds of scenes cheesy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ace wanted to curl up under the covers and die.

Marco was grinning so wide that Ace just knew he was keeping in laughter. “I didn't know that you could find these at that particular store,” he commented. “Unless, you already had this, that is?”

“Ugh,” Ace groaned. He flopped back on the bed, grabbed another pillow, and covered his face. It was too late for him anyway. Marco already saw how badly he was blushing.

Just like this morning, Marco plied the pillow away from his face, but unfortunately for Ace, he was still holding the anal plug in his hand. “Don’t remind me,” Ace grumbled. 

“I really don’t mind your sexual curiosity,” Marco said. He helped Ace to sit up, so they could better converse. “Did you want to use this tonight?”

Ace hesitated to answer, but eventually, he shrugged. “I don’t know. It was pretty much just an impulse buy.” He didn’t want to admit that he was curious, yet he still knew that this was hardly the time to experiment with toys.

“How about I keep this for now?” Ace raised an eyebrow at these words. The way Marco smirked was definitely questionable, but then he leaned forward, pressing Ace, who gasped, back down onto the bed. Ace always got weak whenever Marco whispered into his ears. “I would love to use this on you, you know. Fuck into you and cum inside you so I can plug you up. How about I keep this in my trailer so we can look forward to that later?”

Marco pulled away to see Ace’s expression: eyes wide and mouth agape. “You can’t just say things like that!”

“Why not?”

“Aren’t you supposed to say romantic things?”

“Arguably, it is romantic.” 

“Sexy, sure, but not romantic,” Ace protested.

This seemed to amuse Marco. “You think I’m sexy then?”

Ace snorted and crossed his arms. “My boyfriend is a jacked movie star. Of course, I think you’re sexy!”

“Jacked?” Marco pressed a hand against his own chest halfway jokingly. “I’m flattered.”

Ace loved their banter, but he restrained himself from calling bullshit on that one. There was no way that Marco didn’t know that he was jacked considering all the stunts he had to pull off. After Ace realized how he felt about Marco, he often, and embarrassingly, found himself mentally drooling at the thought of Marco’s shirtless form. He was strong in his own right, but there was just something about the thought of Marco’s strength. If Ace wasn’t already on the bed, he had no doubt that Marco would be able to effortlessly carry him. 

“Lost in thoughts there, my fire?” Marco asked, but this time, the smirk was gone, replaced with genuine concern. “We don’t have to do this. Whatever you wish is what I want as well.”

It was a sentiment that made Ace feel like his heart was melting. He grabbed the sides of Marco’s face and desperately pulled him into a kiss. Even after the first kiss and the many kisses that followed, kissing Marco still felt like fireworks, breathtaking and wonderful. Eventually, they parted, foreheads pressed together as they quietly gazed into each other's eyes. ‘You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted this, my phoenix.”

“I could say the same thing about you, my fire.”

To Ace, it felt natural to part his legs and hold his arms out, inviting Marco closer. “Why don’t you come and show me.” 

It was almost a mood killer to pull away so that Ace could properly remove his pants, but they kept the momentum going with Marco’s words of encouragement (if you could call it that). “Put on a show for me, my fire.” 

His sensual tone made Ace shiver, but Ace still had the strength to shoot back his own response. “Aren’t you gonna strip too?”

They had seen each other naked before, but right now, it felt so new. There was an unmistakable intimacy between them that held the moment still as they just took the sight of each other in. 

“Lube?”

Ace felt silly at how those mere words just made a knot in his stomach tighten. He willed his hands to stop shaking as he passed the bottle to Marco.

They both knew how foreplay went. Ace liked to think that Marco was pretty much an expert, yet still somehow a perfect gentleman about it even when he had two fingers inside him. “Is this alright, Ace?” he asked.

Ace nodded, trying his hardest not to squirm back on those fingers. He wanted more.

It was like Marco was reading his mind as he pressed a third finger inside. Ace bit in a gasp when Marco spread his fingers apart, stretching Ace open. He stopped this a moment later, pressing his fingers forward to look for that spot inside him. Ace missed the way he hummed when he cried out.

“Do you like that?” He pressed his fingers hard against that spot, rubbing in a circular motion. 

Ace cried out wordlessly. It was like the sensations were making his brain short-circuit. “Move on already!”

“We’ll see,” Marco teased. 

Ace was sure that he would have continued to torture him with foreplay, but he found his own body moving out of a desperate need. When Marco pulled back briefly to pour more lube out, Ace took the opportunity to flip their positions. 

“How bold of you, my fire.” Marco smiled up at him and moved his hands down to Ace’s hips.

“What can I say? I’m impatient.” He knew that they would have plenty of time for more foreplay later anyways, but right now, he wanted Marco more than anything. He snatched the bottle of lube from Marco’s hand. “My turn.”

He poured a generous amount across Marco’s length (one could never be too careful). Thankfully, Marco helped to steady him when Ace slipped his cock inside of him and lowered onto it until he settled into Marco’s lap.

It had been a while since he had done this. The stretch was a bit painful, but soon, that left his focus. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, my fire.”

Marco sat up and kissed Ace. Both of them moaned against each other when Ace started to move, Marco aiding his motions with the way he held his hips. He moved one of his hands to grip Ace's ass. Something deep inside Ace (that wasn’t Marco’s dick obviously) wanted him to be rougher, yet it was also perfect. He pressed himself closer to Marco, increasing their pace.

“Marco, I’m close!” It felt shamefully quick, but his body had been anticipating this all day.

“Together, my fire. I love you.”

It felt like the world was standing still and suddenly, Ace realized that his cheeks were wet. “I love you too,” he choked out, overwhelmed with the joy of loving Marco and just existing in his arms. 

He didn’t hold in his screams when that coil of pressure snapped. He was hardly even aware of any sound besides Marco’s breaths and gasps beside him. Everything felt hazy, but in a good way as he continued to whisper like a mantra, “I love you.”

Eventually, they regained awareness of their surroundings. “We forgot the condom.” 

“Oh.” Ace felt his cheeks heat up. “I guess that’s what I get for being impatient.” At least they had both made sure that they were clean before they got intimate in any way.

“We could use the plug now.”

“Don’t ruin the moment.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? I'm not too sure on my ability to write these kinds of things, especially since this story was originally meant to just be a short fluffy thing. Let me know how it was is a Comment down below and make sure to leave Kudos too!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing tonight, so this is pretty short. I dunno I might extend this with an additional explicit part with smut. Is that something you guys would be interested in? Let me know in a comment below and please leave some kudos!
> 
> Again, feel free to check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) or [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/) !


End file.
